


Wilbur's little brother

by Laulau_057



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Dadza, Insane Wilbur Soot, Kiddnaping is not pog, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Other, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laulau_057/pseuds/Laulau_057
Summary: '' “You have a problem, because you are seriously freaking me out” - “Oh sorry, I was thinking, are you alone?” The boy grimaced “You want to kidnap me?” Wilbur opened his eyes wide but burst out laughing, a laugh he had not had for a long time “No, no, no! It’s just that you’re pretty young to hang out alone out there, your parentsaren’t with you.” The kid grins even more at the remark “No, and then I’m a big guy, I know how to manage,motherfuckers!” Wilbur didn’t have time to answer that the kid had already run away. ''or Wilbur meet Tommy and became very protective over him
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot/Technoblade/Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Wilbur's little brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JamieIsOffline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieIsOffline/gifts).



> So, i read this story who Tommy is kidnaped by everybody and i was like "why won't I write one of these" so here I am !
> 
> here's the story for the person who want to read :  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314905/chapters/71992836

Wilbur was very often lonely, Phil and Techno had been gone for a week and they wouldn’t be back for a month or two. He was angry to be left out, alone. So he spent his days walking around town.

  
He spent most of his time in the city because silence and loneliness in his home began to weigh on him, he lived in the middle of a forest and even though he loved the tranquility and peace he had, he could no longer bear this lack in his heart. So he wandered around the city, without really a route in mind, he knew the city with his fingertips like a map in his head. He liked to see the surroundings as restaurants or small shops that were starting to open, he even sometimes saw people playing music in the streets in exchange for a few pieces. Yet there was always one place he tried to ignore the most and that was the parks.

  
He did not like to see all of his families together because he was constantly reminded of the fact that he was alone because his family never stayed with him, he had no family in a sense. Wilbur didn’t want to admit it but he was jealous of them, he was jealous that they had people they could count on to laugh, cry or tease each other, Wilbur wanted to know all this and forget his loneliness and finally this day came.

  
He did his routine as usual and would turn at the crossroads when he hit something, or rather someone, it was a little boy who had just run into him: he was blond and not very tall, he must have been between 5 and 10 years old, He was wearing a white and red T-shirt with blue jeans and sneakers that seemed a bit small to him. Sorry" Wilbur noticed his eyes, which were of a sparkling blue, he did not know why but he was captivated by this blue and strangely, the solitude in which he lived seemed to him less painful.

  
He got out of his thoughts by the blond “You have a problem, because you are seriously freaking me out” - “Oh sorry, I was thinking, are you alone?” The boy grimaced “You want to kidnap me?” Wilbur opened his eyes wide but burst out laughing, a laugh he had not had for a long time “No, no, no! It’s just that you’re pretty young to hang out alone out there, your parents aren’t with you.” The kid grins even more at the remark “No, and then I’m a big guy, I know how to manage, motherfuckers!” Wilbur didn’t have time to answer that the kid had already run away.

  
And as soon as he was alone, the feeling of loneliness came back to him, it had been so long that he had not spoken to anyone, even if it was only for a few minutes. When he returned home, the silence of the house depressed him and he hoped to see the little gremlin again, even if it was very impossible. Yet a few days later he fell face to face with the latter, as if his prayers had been heard, and this continued for the following days and weeks. The two boys got along very well, despite their first meeting which was a little weird, and they had a lot of fun together. Eventually Wilbur didn’t feel so alone in his life since Tommy, the blondie’s name, had entered it.

  
Wilbur was still concerned about the fact that Tommy still seemed to be wearing the same clothes and the size of the latter who, for an 8-year-old, was small. In the course of time he began to become more and more protective of the boy especially after an incident with two thugs who were trying to hurt Tommy, He laughed a lot about it, saying that he behaved like a big brother who protected his little brother which made Wilbur’s heart warm with a slight pinch on it. He would have liked  
Tommy to live with him and be brothers, but he had a family and he couldn’t take Tommy away from them even if he really wanted to because it’s just kidnapping. This did not prevent him from having a room that was strangely made for the blond.

  
Wilbur began to worry even more about Tommy, he had known each other for four months and noticed details in Tommy that he had not noticed before: the child had several bruises on his arms and legs, he was also thin, too thin for Wilbur. He decides to go and ask him for an explanation.

  
Here he is finally running home, with Tommy unconscious and bleeding in his arms. He laid him on his bed and began to heal his wounds, which fortunately were not too serious. Wilbur entered into a black rage, who had dared to touch his little brother? He swore that they would pay for it because no one could touch a single hair of Tommy without paying the consequences! “Wilby…?” He turned to Tommy to see the boy’s blue eyes staring at him, as the first time “Shh, I’m here, nothing will happen to you here I promise you…” Even if he wanted to ask him what he was going through, Tommy needed to rest as much as possible. He whispered words to reassure him and even sang a lullaby that his mother used to sing to him when he was younger, he fell asleep very quickly in his arms and Wilbur could not help but find him cute when he slept.

  
Tommy woke up a few hours later and Wilbur asked him what happened: the same guys who came in the last time and we tried to steal Tommy’s pocket money, he explains that he defended himself as best he could and even hit one of the two men in the face which must have left a bruise “after one of the two guys hit me and then nothing more…” Even if he tried to hide it, Wilbur could see the fear in his eyes. How can you beat someone up? That there’s no child! Wilbur wouldn’t allow it, they were going to pay.

  
“Tommy, how about we cook together?” And for the rest of the day, the two brothers had fun, told each other stories, and when evening came, they went up to bed together because Tommy didn’t want to be alone. But in the middle of the night, Wilbur got up from his bed without waking the boy and got dressed, got closer to his adorable little brother, who was sleeping tight and kissed him on the forehead “Don’t worry, no one will ever hurt you again, I promise” He went out in the quiet and silent night

The next day, two bodies were found in an alley and after investigations, the case was dismissed without further action for lack of evidence.

  
Wilbur later learned that Tommy had been homeless since his parents passed away several months ago, he had not told Wilbur because he did not want him to behave differently with him or to feel sorry for him. The two brothers finally lived together for the next eight years. Tommy never knew that every time someone hurt him or talked to him badly, that person was found dead in a very bloody way.

A lot of things happened during those years, including Wilbur’s very protective tendency towards Tommy that has calmed down over time. Then comes the Dream Smp. They started a country, accompanied by Eret, Fundy and Tubbo, then a war between the mamberg and the Dream Team for independence began. It was when Tommy finally challenged Dream in a duel that Wilbur realized that Tommy had almost died twice, so he stuck to him the days after the duel.

  
After an argument between Tubbo and Tommy, Wilbur decided to take Tommy and take him as far as possible. The blondie didn’t want to leave and Wilbur had to drug him in order to be able to take him more easily out of danger. They returned to their old house and Wilbur locked Tommy in it. He wanted to protect _his adorable little brother,_ and perhaps even too much: he wouldn’t let Tommy go to a place without him being near it, he would prevent him from leaving the house alone, he would even drug him to make him more docile even if it was rare. The worst part, at least not for Wilbur, was that he kept telling Tommy that his friends had abandoned him, that they never loved him or even hated him so that Tommy wouldn’t want to go back there-down and leave him as his father and brother did a few years ago.

  
Tommy couldn’t take it anymore, he couldn’t stand his brother’s attitude towards him, he couldn’t stand that lack in his heart, he couldn’t stand to hear Wilbur say that his friends hated him, they didn’t want him anymore, he couldn’t stand to hear Wilbur say that he loved him, that he did everything for him, to protect him from the cruel world. _He couldn’t take it_ _anymore…_

  
Wilbur had to go out for a while to stock up because they were starting to run out of food, he was trying to take as little time as possible to get back to his darling little brother, The poor guy never came out of his room and Wilbur decided to surprise him! He enters the house and is greeted by a familiar silence, “maybe Tommy went to bed?” He went to the kitchen to tidy up the groceries, he noticed that one of the drawers was open and Wilbur panicked: it was the drawer where the knives were!

"Tommy?" he called her but nothing "TOMMY?!" still nothing, he began to panic even more, he rushed into his room and went to open it but it was locked. He knocked on the door, shouted his name, begged him to open the door so that he could see him, so that he could be reassured that the most precious thing he had was still there, that he was fine but nothing… Wilbur became even more worried and went to get an axe, went upstairs and destroyed the door. The room was dark but Wilbur could see Tommy’s body on the ground in a pool of blood, his semi-open eyes which, before were of such a beautiful blue, had become of a frightening pallor, he was also pale and a knife was positioned on his heart.

  
Wilbur dropped the axe and with a heavy step went to his little brother, his sun, his treasure. He fell on his knees and, with his trembling hands, took the lifeless body in his arms and pressed it close to his chest. He stopped holding his tears, begged Tommy to wake up, begged him to stay with him, begged him not to leave him as his father and brother did, promised him he would do whatever he wanted, _but nothing…_

  
That feeling of loneliness that Wilbur had years ago came back stronger than ever and he couldn’t help but scream in pain because his half had been taken away. After what seemed like hours, Wilbur whispered to him “sorry Tommy, I’m so sorry” he stroked the hair of the boy who seemed to be asleep, despite the big red spot on his shirt, in his arms “I should never have taken you by force, I didn’t think I was the one who hurt you the most…” he kills himself for a moment “Please don’t leave me… You have everything I have, I can’t live without you…” still nothing. Wilbur had to face the facts, Tommy was gone and he would not come back… He didn’t know if he could handle it because Tommy had filled his life when it was at its lowest, he couldn’t live without him because it meant he had to live alone and he couldn’t accept it.

  
Wilbur took the boy’s body in his arms and walked towards the bed and made Tommy comfortable despite the fact that it was useless, Wilbur passed his hand through his blond hair and began to sing as he did during his years. He finally came out of the room "Sleep well little brother"

  
 _We loved to tell the story of a man who fell into madness after losing his little brother, he would decimate a nation and its_ _inhabitants before finally withdrawing his life, and of course this story crossed the continents to the point that it reached the_ _ears of an adventurer duo._

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I love bad ending, i hope you enjoy and if JamieIsOffline want me to take away the story then I do it.  
> Thank for reading :-)


End file.
